Dil Keheraha Hai Gunehgaar Banja
by purple dranzer
Summary: Di keheraha hai gunehgaar banja..bara chaain hai inn gunnaho se agge... An ABHIRIKA FIC...


**Dil Keheraha hai Genehgaar Banja**

Abhijeet was sitting on the couch waiting for Tarika. It was their first date anniversary. He had decorated his house very well. Everywhere was rose and chocolates. He had brought everything Tarika liked. He prepared Tarika's favorite food. He had done everything which was possible for him.

He took his phone and called Tarika. Tarika didn't pick up.

" she must be driving"

{After 30 mins}

 **Kaise kahu ishq me tere kitna hu betaab main**

 **Aankho se aankhe milake churalu tere khawab main**

 **Abhi's phone was ringing**

" Hello Tarika ji"

"Haan abhi,tume mujhe call kiyatha...mai utha nhi payi. Because Car drive kar rahithi"

"mai samajh gayatha..waise kitni der lagegi tumhe aneme? aur kaha ho?"

"Main toh road me dk jagah gari rok ke tumhe phone kiya,kyunki gari chalate huye phone nhi karte. Aur 30 mins lagenge tumhare ghar janeme. I'm sorry thodasa late hogayi."

"arrey isme sorry kaisa? Yeh sab chodiye aap bad ajayiye. Waise tumhare liye kabse intazaar kar raha hu. Bas yeh intazaar ki ghadi thamjaye aur tum mere pass ajayo"

Tarika blushed " haan abhi, mai arahi hun. Love you ABHIJEET"

"LOVE YOU TOO TARIKA…."

She was about too cut the call, when someone hit her head with a stick from the opened window of her car.

Her phone fall from her hand, but it was still on.

"aaahh…" she shouted….

"Tarika kya hua?... tumhe kya hua?.. kuch bolo Tarika…."

"Bahat shauk hai tujhe abhijeet k sath relationship rakhne ki….aj tujhe barbaad karke tere sare swapne tod dungi…." the girl said who hit that stick…

" Roshni...tum….." Tarika said with pain….

"Haan main….. kyun tujhe kya laga tu khush rahegi mere abhi k saath...ayr tujhe mai rehene dungi?.. chaal nikal gari se…." Roshni opened the door and pulled out Tatika

Blood was coming from her head. But Roshni again hit that stick on the front side of her head. She tried to protest but couldn't when another boy also hit her head from back… she turned to see who was he, he slapped her. Tarika fall on the road… she was trying to get up when Roshni took out a knife and stabbed it on her stomach….

"aaa… rrr...rooo..roooshh...roshhni..pls mujhe ch...chod..chod do...pl..pll..plsss…"

"chod dun woh vi tujhe….."

Here tears were coming from Abhi's eyes. He could listen all their talks. He was then on his car because he didn't want to waste a second, he was driving very fast and earphone was plugged in his ear.

"Roshni mujhe chod do… mujhe aakhri bar k liye abhi se milne do…. Mai waise vi marhayungi...lekin mujhe chod do..mujhe apne abhi se milna hai.. aakhri bar k liye.. aakhri bar k liye usse gale lagane do..akkhri bar k liye usse chunaa hai...akhri bar k liye usse aankhe varke dekhnah hai…."

Here Abhijeet….

"aysa mat kaho tarika...mai tumhe bachalunga.. tum mujhe chod k kahi nhi jaogi.. Tarika…."

HERE Tarika….

" Roshni chod do...mujhe…."

"nhi Tarika nhi chodungi…" Roshni cut Tarika's wrist with knife…." kaise milne du tujhe akhri bar k liye...kyunki mai toh tujhe tadapte hue dekhna chahti thi… GOOD BYE TARIKA…." Roshni took out a gun and shot Tarika's head…

" ABHIJEEEETTTTT….."

She took her last breath…

Abhijeet's car reached the place. He got out of his car and ran to Tarika….

"Tarika…." he shouted "Tarika utho..pls..kya hua tumhe..?.. Tarika dekho main agaya hun..Tarika uthonaah pls….," tears were continuously flowing from his eyes….

Roshni and her partner got shocked at Abhi's sudden arrival..

Abhi was crying. He was hugging Tarika's deadbody which was almost red colored with her blood. His white shirt was also colored red with her blood.

 **Kaise kahu ishq me tere kitna hun betaab main**

 **Annkho se aankhe milake churalu tere khawab main**

 **Mere saaye hai sath mein yara jis jagah ho tum**

 **Mai jo jeeraha ha hun.. WAJAH HO TUM**

 **Abhi got up… and looked at Roshni…**

" _ **tarika ne tumse kaha tha aakhri bar kiye abhi se milne do..tumne nhi diya.. woh tumhare agge sirf ek hi chiz mangti rahi..woh chahti rahi ki tum usse chod do tumne nhi diya…tumhe yeh toh pata hi hoga pyar ek tarfa nhi hota..do tarfa hota hai.. tum mujhe pyar karti ho lekin mai toh nhi karta tumhe pyar. Mai toh sirf aur sirf Tarika se pyar karta hun and tarika vi sirf mujhse pyar karti hai. Humura pyar do tarfa hai… aur tumhara pyar koi pyar nhi hai,woh bas pagalpan hain. Zeher hai tumhara pyar,kaanta hau mere liye tumhara pyar, aur tum quaatil ho mere jaan ki. Kyunki meri jaaan basti thi Tarika ji mein,tumne uski saanse chinli, iska matlab mera khoon kardiya…"**_

"abhi I love you…"

" _ **shut up!.. , pyar aur tum?.. tum sirf zeher desakti ho pyar nhi… samjhi Roshni.. and kaan kholkar sunlo… I LOVE TARIKA...ONLY TARIKA… AND I HATE ROSHNI… I HATE ...I HATE...I HATE ROSHNI…."**_

 **Kya jaane tu mere iraade…lejaunga saanse churake..**

 **DIL KEHERAHA HAI GUNEHGAAR BANJA,BARA CHAAIN HAI INN GUNNAH SE AGGE…**

 **Abhi had taken out his gun and pointed towards Roshni..**

" _**bara shaukh tha tumhe meri jaan meri tarika ko tadpane ka.. ab dekho mai kya karta hun? Meri zindegi toh waise hi khatam hochuki hai.. bas ab tumhe thodisi saza dekar tarika ji se milne jayunga...tarika ji kabse mujhe dekhna charahi thi..mai vi unhe dekhna chahta hun…. Waise tumhe bhagwan vi saazaa denge.. okk Roshni Good bye."**_

 **He pointed towards Roshni and shoot her and also shoot her partner.**

 **Roshi and that boy fall on the road… they were still alive.**

 **Abhi took his phone and messeged Daya.. about this…**

 **Then he pointed the gun towards him..**

" _ **Tarika ji mujhe maaf kardijiye mai aapko bacha nhi paya.. par mai arraha hun aapse milne.. Tarika ji I'm coming… LOVE YOU TARIKA…."**_

 _ **And he shoot himself…**_

 _ **A/N: sorry I haven't updated my other stories. And sorry if this story hurts anyone. And sorry for the typical mistakes and grammatical errors.**_

 _ **Read and review freely.. thank you :)**_


End file.
